


Ain't No Getting Off Early

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Doctor AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sex Toys, doctor akaashi, mechanic bokuto, the kneepads will make an appearance at some point, top akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Bokuto's day was not going at all how he planned. Shifting carefully, he clenched his thighs, trying to stop the shaking in his legs. Biting his lips to keep any unwanted noises from escaping, he readjusted his bag in front of his crotch, trying to ignore the way the vibrator in his ass seemed to move with every small motion of the train. Hopefully the hospital would be quiet at this time in the morning, he didn't think he'd be able to handle much more excitement right now.





	1. Let's put it into motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrehn/gifts), [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



This was not how Bokuto imagined his day going. His first day with no obligations in weeks, he was supposed to laze around and do nothing. Maybe call his old team, see if anyone wanted to toss a ball around, get in some spiking practice. Instead here he was on the early train, heading into town, standing up despite all the empty seats around him. 

Taking a deep breath he glanced around to ensure no one was paying any attention to him. Shifting carefully, he clenched his thighs, trying to stop the shaking in his legs. Biting his lips to keep any unwanted noises from escaping, he readjusted his bag in front of his crotch, trying to ignore the way the vibrator in his ass seemed to move with every small motion of the train. 

He had started the day with good intentions. Up bright and early, went for a run then actually made himself breakfast. Mistake number one had been calling Oikawa instead of Kuroo first, because Oikawa was a grump in the morning. After having someone wail in his ear incoherently for five minutes straight before hanging up, it occurred to him that maybe five thirty in the morning was not a good time to make social calls. His second, and fatal, mistake was deciding to check his mailbox while he waited for the world to wake up. 

A few weeks earlier he’d ordered himself a new vibrator online, that promised to have longer battery life, ridges that would blow your mind and a flared base for an easier grip. It had been on a whim and a week later the purchase had already been forgotten. Until he opened his mailbox to find a discreet package and a few hours that he had to kill. 

Everything had started amazing.Despite the impatience buzzing under his skin, he’d forced himself to go slowly. It had been awhile and he wanted to make it last. So he’d teased himself. Fingers running down his stomach and brushing the sensitive inside of his thighs, until he was aching and sweat was starting to gather. Finally he’d broken out the lube, then the teasing had continued. Generously coating everything ensured that by the time he had worked three fingers in, even his thighs and sheets were damp. 

Unable to wait any longer, he’d applied a healthy dose of lube to his new toy, settling himself back comfortably against his pillows. The toy was everything the internet had promised. He really could feel  _ everything _ , every ridge, every bump, every fabulous inch.  It was not at all surprising that he came in five minutes flat. The first time at least. 

Here’s the thing, Bokuto wasn’t exactly known for his restraint. Sometimes he would come home with a whole box of mochi and they’d be gone within the hour. They tasted so good, who could blame him? And this felt so amazing, well it was to be expected that he’d go for a few rounds at least. Besides he had time to kill and the vibrator boasted ten different settings. 

By round three he was covered in a film of sweat, his arms were aching and his fingers were starting to cramp. He only let go of the vibrator for two seconds, just to stretch out his fingers to relieve the ache. Except that when he went to grab it again he couldn’t get a grip. Shifting slightly onto his side, he made another attempt to grab the base, letting out a yelp when he just managed to push it in deeper. Another few tries and he decided that maybe his hands were too wet to get a grip. 

Leaning over the side of his bed, he grabbed his discarded shirt, using it to wipe of his fingers. Trying to relax, the next attempt at getting a hold on the vibrator didn’t go any better. Or the next, or the one after that. In the end the base of the vibrator was almost fully inside him and he decided that now might a good time to panic. 

Trying to grab the vibrator hadn’t worked, relaxing and pushing hadn’t worked, so he decided the next logical step was to call in some help. For some reason Kuroo seemed like a good idea. After enduring Kuroo cackling in his ear for ten minutes, his best friend finally managed to wheeze out that he should probably go to the hospital. When he hung up he was still laughing. 

Getting up, while keeping his lower body straight turned out to be easier said than done. Every little movement sent a tingle through his body. Really, he should try and shower before going out but there was no way he’d be able to climb in and out of the tub without really regretting it. So a quick wipe down with his t-shirt would have to do. After a brief hesitation he skipped the underwear and just pulled on some sweats and a clean shirt. 

Grabbing his bag he was out the door, hoping the trains wouldn’t be too crowded on a Saturday morning. So here he was, standing and clutching the pole so hard his knuckles were turning white. Rocking gently with the sway of the train seemed to help a little, the vibrator didn’t seem to rub so much. But it also meant he was getting some friction from his bag. His face had to be scarlet and he peeked around again to make sure no one was looking. The hospital was just two stops away. He could do this.

* * *

 

He couldn’t do this. Holy hell he was in some serious trouble and not because he had a vibrator stuck in his ass. Making it to the hospital had been easy, even walking up to the front desk and explaining his predicament. The guy behind the desk did his best to try and hide his amusement but Bokuto knew this was going to become a party story. And he had no problems with that because he would probably find the whole situation hilarious as well, as soon as his problem was taken care of. 

No. His problem was his doctor. Gingerly perched on the edge of a seat, he’d been texting Kuroo a play by play of his ride over here, trying to distract himself, when his name was called. Popping out of his seat, the resulting squeak that escaped him was a little embarrassing. But it was nothing compared to the way he started choking when he looked over and saw his doctor. 

This guy was beautiful. There was really no other word for it. His hair was like little angel wisps and his gaze seemed to go right through Bokuto. Did he have a doctor kink? If he hadn’t before he certainly did now, his dick was making a valiant effort to get hard again. Following along behind the doctor in a daze, his mind was screaming at him that he was in trouble. 

“If you could please go right in here,” Bokuto came to an abrupt halt as the doctor opened a door on his left, stepping back to allow him to go through first. 

“Right, yes, of course,” he muttered, trying to drown out the little voice telling him that they were going to be alone. In a room. With a bed (technically a medical table but that was just semantics). Then he took a step and the vibrator hit a sore spot, reminding him why he was here and causing a whimper to slip out. Heat crawling up his face, he averted his eyes and slipped into the room, biting his lip to prevent any other embarrassing noises from escaping. Normally at this point he would hop up on the bed but he didn’t think he could quite pull that off at the moment so he just leaned against it, dumping his bag on it instead. Closing the door softly behind him the doctor opened up his chart and started to skim it. 

“Good morning, I’m doctor Akaashi. How are you feeling?” For a second it didn’t click that he had asked a question because now Bokuto had a name! A beautiful name. 

“I feel like I have a vibrator stuck in my ass,” he said mournfully, shifting uncomfortably. “But other than that I’m great.” A snort of laughter brought him up short, Dr. Akaashi met his gaze for a split second, smirk playing on his lips. Then he looked back down at the chart and Bokuto was able to breath again. 

“Well as long as you’re good otherwise,” setting the file aside the doctor opened a drawer and started pulling on some gloves. “If you could please take off your trousers and get on the table I can start the examination. There’s a sheet on the table that you can cover yourself with for privacy. I’ll just step out the room while you undress.” Just like that Bokuto was alone in the room. Slipping out of his shoes, he pushed his trousers down past his hips, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Pushing the crumpled heap to the side with his foot, he wondered how he could climb on the bed. Searching the office it didn’t look like there were any stepping stools or anything to boost himself up with. 

Before he could spend any longer looking the sound of the door handle moving caught his attention. In a panic he grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his waist, just in time as the doctor came back in. 

“I couldn’t get up,” Bokuto blurted out. “I need help.” Akaashi’s brow furrowed and his face looked pinched, making him worry for a second that he’d made the doctor angry and he had the sudden strong urge to say sorry. 

“I apologize, I should have taken your discomfort into consideration.” His shoulders relaxed in relief when he realized the doctor was only angry with himself. Pulling a stepping stool out of a cabinet, Akaashi placed it on the side of the table and offered his hand. “Please allow me to assist you.” One hand gripping the sheet, Bokuto gave his other to the doctor, ignoring the tingles that seemed to run up his arm in response. Gentle hands helped him and got him situated on his side, facing towards the wall. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Bokuto joked, trying to break the intensity of the moment. 

“I’m afraid the actual examination might be a little uncomfortable,” the doctor told him in a soothing tone, folding back the sheet till his backside was exposed and the sheet was bunched up on his hip. “If you could please pull your legs to your chest. I will apply cream to give some relief to the area while I do the examination. It will be a little cold. Let me know if there is any discomfort or pain.” Taking a deep breath he curled his legs up as the doctor had instructed, ignoring the twinge of pain. “I’m going to touch you now.” 

That was all the warning he got before the doctor’s hands were on him. Each touch was brief and clinical but that didn’t stop fire from racing up his spine in response. Akaashi parted his cheeks and Bokuto willed himself to breath through it and not make a fool of himself. Which was all well and good, until the doctor applied the aforementioned cream to his swollen rim. The immediate relief was amazing, and Bokuto involuntarily bucked back into the touch with a low groan. A sharp inhale from behind him brought the situation into sharp focus and every muscle in his body clenched up in mortification. Tucking his head into his knees he didn’t dare think about what the doctor’s reaction was. 

“Please try and relax. Any physical reactions are completely natural in the current situation,” Akaashi assured him, voice sounding slightly strained, continuing to gently apply the cream as Bokuto tried to force his muscles to relax. Before he knew it the doctors hands retreated and the sheet was being pulled back down. “Alright, we’ll just need to take a few x-rays to make sure there’s no internal damage and then we should be able to have this removed. I’ll send a nurse in straight away to get the x-rays. The quicker this is done, the less likely there is to be any lasting damage. Do you have any questions?” 

“Not right now,” Bokuto said, gingerly sitting up. 

“Then feel free to get redressed and I will see you shortly.”

* * *

 

As promised a nurse had quickly came in and whisked him away to have x-rays taken, which somehow seemed more intrusive than the previous examination. Now he was back in his room, perched carefully against the bed, waiting for Akaashi to return. Pulling out his phone he’d dialed Kuroo’s number before he even really thought about it. 

“Is it possible to sexually harass a medical professional?” he blurted out as soon as the phone was picked up, perhaps a tad too loudly. 

“Wha-?” There was a squawk, followed by a thud and a crash. Some muffled cursing came through the speaker before Kuroo’s voice became clear again. “Are they harassing you?!” 

“Did you just fall out the bed?” Bokuto asked incredulously, momentarily distracted from his own predicament. Pulling the phone away from his ear to see the time, he tutted in disappointment. “It’s nearly eleven!” His whole family was early risers, no matter the day by 8 o’clock at the latest they were all wide awake and raring to go. He didn’t think he’d ever understand Kuroo and his ways.

“Focus! I don’t think my bed habits are what’s most important here,” Kuroo sounded slightly exasperated, and he could just imagine the eye roll. 

“No but mine are!” Bokuto said, before cracking up at his own dumb joke. Even Kuroo let out a snort of ugly laughter. 

“What’s going on?” Kuroo asked, suddenly turning serious. “Are you being harassed?” 

“Why are you whispering?” he asked. “But no, of course not! No, I think I’m harassing him! Is that possible?” The silence from the other end of the line dragged on for several seconds before Kuroo let out a bark of laugh. This went on for a time, till Bokuto started to pout and let out a pathetic whine. Partly because Kuroo was a jerk but mostly because he was so over this. He was so over stimulated at this point that every little movement hurt. 

“You would get the attractive doctor,” Kuroo finally managed to choke out. “So long as you don’t proposition him, I’m sure it’s not that bad. Or touch yourself, don’t do that!” The last part was said jokingly but Bokuto was concentrating so hard on not moving that it went completely over his head. 

“No, he touches me,” Bokuto whined, nearly flopping backwards in sheer exasperation before stopping himself just in time. That set Kuroo off again, laughter exploding from the phone’s speaker. Just as he was pulling it away from his ear, the door swung open. “I hate you,” he hissed into the receiver before hanging up. 

Doctor Akaashi came into the room, carrying what appeared to be his x-rays in one hand, followed closely by a nurse carrying a lamp and pulling a small cart behind her. 

“Well everything looks good on your x-rays. There doesn’t appear to be any internal damage, so we can go ahead and extract the toy. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked, setting down the file and turning the full force of his stare on Bokuto. 

“I’ll feel better when I can sit down again, this isn’t the kind of punishment I’m into,” he said mournfully. And okay maybe that isn’t exactly what he meant to say but the doctor just nodded along as if he heard that kind of thing everyday. 

“Of course. If you can climb back onto the table, trousers off, lying on your back this time we can get started right away,” the doctor explained, turning his back to give Bokuto a little privacy as he once again pushed off his trousers and awkwardly clambered onto the table. Settling back and taking a deep breath, Bokuto accepted the pills that the doctor was holding out to him. “These are just some muscle relaxers. They’re not very strong but should help you stay loose during the procedure. Do you need some water to take them?” 

“No thank you.” Throwing back the pills, he watched as a nurse wheeled in a small cart, with what looked like a lamp and several instruments. After the nurse had left again, the doctor set the table up at the foot of the bed and then pulled on some gloves. 

“This procedure is relatively simple. If you could please prop up your hips?” Doing as he was told without question, Akaashi slipped a pillow under his lower back. “ When I tell you to, you’re going to pull your knees up to your chest. I’ll apply some lubrication and use this speculum to extract the object. It will be uncomfortable and there may be some pain, if it becomes a sharp shooting pain at any point please let me know.” Bokuto eyed the tool that was being held up. It looked like one of those grippy things that you used in the kitchen. A wave of apprehension washed over him, which the doctor somehow seemed to pick up on. “ It will be okay, I know you can do this. Go ahead and pull your knees to your chest when you’re ready.” 

Releasing a shaky breath, Bokuto pulled his knees up, trying to ignore when the doctor pulled the sheet up around his waist. 

“I’m going to need you to hold on tight and try and push out lightly. Don’t hold your breath either okay, I need you to keep breathing nice and steady for me,” the doctor said quietly. The lamp was turned on and Bokuto tried to focus on his voice and the words, ignoring just how on display he was. He didn’t remember much about the next ten minutes. There was some pain and discomfort but most of all there was Akaashi’s voice. He obviously had no idea what his words were doing to Bokuto. All throughout the procedure he would pause to run his hand down Bokuto’s thigh soothingly, he kept up a constant stream of praise. Telling Bokuto how well he was doing, how good he was being for Akaashi. And honestly he would do anything for Akaashi to keep talking to him like that, his head had gone fuzzy and it was like nothing else. 

Then abruptly it was over. The relief as the vibrator was removed was unreal. Akaashi gently helped him to lower his legs, once again telling him how good he had done before covering him with the sheet again. 

“There is a private restroom attached to this room. Take as much time as you need, when you’re ready to leave you can go to the front desk and they’ll be able to check you out. I’ve left several pamphlets on the counter, several of which have sections regarding proper lubrication and safe sexual practices, to help prevent this in the future. Do you need me to stay?” 

There was so much that he wanted to say. To ask him about himself and what he liked, to thank him for being so patient and understanding. For somehow getting him so well that he managed to keep him calm through the whole thing. All the things he wanted to say bubbled up in his chest but none of them escaped because his stomach started to cramp and he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. 

“Thank you but I don’t need any help,” Bokuto said, despite the fact that every fiber of his body was begging him to ask Akaashi to stay. 

Just like that he was gone, feeling suddenly empty Bokuto gave himself a minute to wallow in the fact that the love of his life had just left and he’d probably never get to see him again. Then nature called very insistently and he was forced to move. Today had turned out nothing like how he’d expected.

* * *

 

Despite what Kuroo might say to everyone they knew, Bokuto was not moping. Rather he was just contemplating and reflecting on what could possibly be the biggest missed opportunity of his life. He never said that he wasn’t being dramatic. Everytime he sighed while tidying away his tools, Yukie would roll her eyes and stubbornly refuse to ask what was wrong. By this point everyone who worked in the shop had heard about his misadventure (thanks Kuroo) and also about how the love of his life had escaped (that one was on him). Now they all just tuned him out when he started talking. 

He called over to Washio that the bike he had been working on was finished and he could take it out to the customer. Wiping distractedly at the forehead, he cursed at the fact that it was so hot outside. Their AC unit in the back of the mechanics had broke a week ago. Despite promises to get it fixed, the heat wave that had hit ensured that every electrician in a close vicinity was booked and they would just have to suffer through it. 

Humming along to the radio as he gathered up a few errant wrenches, he missed it the first time his name was called. And the second time. It wasn’t till he saw Kuroo frantically waving his arm up and down in his peripheral vision that he realized he was being called. In his defense it was pretty loud out on the floor, between everyone’s music and their tools clanking around. Pulling a face, Kuroo beckoned him over frantically. 

“Bro finally! I have a guy here with his motorcycle, figured you could answer his questions better than I could. Hurry up here,” Kuroo told him, ducking back through the door towards their waiting room and reception area. Most people didn’t bother to wait for their vehicles to be finished but it did occasionally happen. The door opened a crack and Kuroo’s face came peering round it again. “By the way you have grease on your face!” 

“Do I really?” he asked Yukie and he passed her station. His best friend had a tendency of telling him that just to be a jerk and have him frantically wiping at something that wasn’t there. Glancing up, she just smirked and gave him a nod. 

Pulling open the door, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to clean his face. A blast of the cool air caused his flesh to erupt in goosepimples. No wonder Kuroo had enthusiastically volunteered to man the front when their regular receptionist had called in sick. It wasn’t until he’d wiped his a few times that he realized his shirt was also covered in oil and he was probably just making the situation worse. 

“...Kenma was actually the one who recommended this place.” 

That voice. It was as if someone had hit him with a stun gun. There was no way he could mistake that voice. Certainly it sounded better crooning encouragements to him but that had to be Doctor Akaashi. What should he do? He had to look a mess. Kuroo had already told him there was grease on his face and he’d almost definitely just made it worse. While he was working he had a habit of tugging at his hair when he was thinking, it was probably wild. Hell he was in torn jeans and a shirt that to be quite honest he wasn’t even sure was his. Before he could think of a plan there were footsteps and then a weighted silence. 

“Uh Kou, everything okay?” Curse Kuroo. Right now he had two options. Run for the hills and never return, who needed civilized company anyway? Or just act like nothing unusual was happening and hope that it wasn’t Akaashi. What were the odds anyway? This guy he had a massive crush on just shows up at the mechanics that he works at out of coincidence? Of course it wasn’t him, wishful thinking. The silent had stretched on a few seconds too long, so clearing his throat he let go of his shirt and resolutely looked anywhere but at the customer. 

“Ah. Good afternoon Bokuto-san.” Reflexively his gaze was drawn to the person speaking, who was definitely Akaashi and who definitely remembered him. Worse, he looked amazing. Despite the heat he was wearing a long sleeved sweater, but it looked thin and fluffy, clinging to his shoulders and arms alluringly. It took all his willpower not to reach out and touch. His brain was still trying to decide if it should be excited that Akaashi remembered him or embarrassed by the whole thing. It was so busy working on that conundrum that there was no activity left to think of an appropriate response. Unfortunately his mouth opened and words came out regardless. 

“We have plenty of lube here,” he was quick to assure the doctor. A high pitched whine escaped Kuroo, who immediately brought his fist to his mouth to stifle the sound. His eyes started to water at the effort not to laugh and through it all Akaashi’s face remained as impassive as ever. 

“Wait is this-” Kuroo starts to force out the question but cuts himself off. The answer is written all over Bokuto’s face and the heat spreading from his neck to ears just confirms it. Dropping his head into his hands, Bokuto peered at the two of them through the small gap between his fingers. 

“We generally don’t recommend automobile lubrication for personal use, and in such an exposed area would be highly unhygienic. Should I have brought you another pamphlet?” If Bokuto hadn’t been watching so closely through his fingers he would have missed the twitch of Akaashi’s lips that totally gave away the fact that he was joking. Akaashi had just made a joke. It was at his expense certainly but try telling that to the butterflies that had erupted in his stomach. 

“No need, his is safe on the fridge at home.” Of course Kuroo would choose that moment to chime in. 

“Kuroo!” Scandalized, he immediately dropped his hands in order to reach out and slap Kuroo’s arm. He would have punched him, except for the fact that they were at work and he was a professional thank you very much. Next thing they were all laughing. Bokuto, a little hysterical and high pitched, this was not how he had expected his day to go. After a few beats they started to quieten down and Bokuto decided to jump in before Kuroo managed to make things worse. 

“So you’re having problems with your bike?” Work related topics were safe. The doctor had came in here for a reason and it was not to watch his face turn all shades of red. Akaashi graciously didn’t comment on the change of topic.

“Yes. The engine has been making a low whine for the past day or two. Generally I would take it apart and do the repairs myself but work has been hectic and I’d rather not leave it until I’m free,” he explained. Of course he did his own maintenance and repair on his bike, as if he hadn’t been perfect enough already. 

“I’ll go have the bike pulled around so you can take a look at it,” Kuroo said, throwing an exaggerated wink Bokuto’s way. Catching the wink, Akaashi’s face pinched in what could possibly have been annoyance? Disappointment? Glancing at Kuroo to see if he’d caught the look, by the time he looked back Akaashi’s face had smoothed over and he was left wondering if he’d imagined the expression. As Kuroo disappeared out the front door, keys having magically appeared in his hands from somewhere, Bokuto decided it was time to beat a hasty retreat. 

“If you wouldn’t mind waiting in the other room, I’ll take a quick look and be right back out to discuss the issue and possible solutions as well as time frame. Would that be alright?” As soon as Akaashi agreed, he was headed back down the hallway, back to the safety of the shop.

* * *

 

As the familiar noise of the shop washed over him, Bokuto took a second to take a few deep breaths and try and get his head back on straight. At least that hadn’t gone as bad as it could have. Just as his heart seemed to be returning to a normal, Kuroo slipped in the side door and immediately started cheering. 

“You sure know how to pick them!” he yelled from halfway across the shop as he made his way over. 

“Shut up, he’ll hear you,” Bokuto hissed back while crossing his arms, despite the fact that there was no way Kuroo would have heard a word of that. Hopefully he was better at reading body language than he was at being a friend. 

“Who’ll hear what?” Yukie chimed in, appearing from behind one of the large toolboxes, wrench in hand. Desperately, through the use of wiggling eyebrows and overly exaggerated facial expressions, he tried to warn Kuroo against breathing a word of who was in the waiting room. 

“Bokuto’s doctor crush is in the waiting room!” Kuroo announced loudly. Dropping the wrench Yukie bolted for the door. Only his quick reflexes had Bokuto throwing out his arm and catching her in time. 

  
“Come on I just want a peek!” Yukie protested, wiggling against his arm. “You’ve talked about him non stop for weeks.” 

“Stop it, he’ll see you. This isn’t funny,” Bokuto said, falling back on his high school captain’s voice to try and sound authoritative. With a sigh Yukie slumped, holding up her hands in surrender. Kuroo meanwhile, was just standing there smirking, as more people were turning their way to listen in. 

“You have to admit it’s a little funny,” Kuroo said. Picking up the wrench from the floor, Yukie wandered back to her work as someone pulled a bike into Bokuto’s station. A bike that was absolutely beautiful. All sleek lines and shiny surfaces. Promptly forgetting to guard the door and the fact the were in the middle of the conversation, Bokuto made a beeline towards the new love of his life. While his back was turned a few people slipped out the door to try and catch a glance of the famed doctor. 

“She’s a beauty,” Bokuto muttered to himself, running his hands over the handles and down to the seat. 

“Once you’ve finished fondling it, you know we’re being paid to find out what’s wrong with the engine,” Kuroo piped in from behind him. Pulling a face Bokuto grabbed the thing closest to him, a dirty oil rag, and threw it in the general direction of Kuroo’s face. The indignant squawk in response has him smiling smugly as he moved to grab his tools. 

He hummed and hawed as he looked over the engine, spending a little more time on the diagnosis itself than he usually would. Partly because he wanted to do a good job for Akaashi but also, this motorcycle was so magnificent. 

After about twenty minutes he made his way back out into the waiting room, stopping by the bathroom along the way to make sure there were no marks on his face this time. Pausing in the doorway he took a second to just admire Akaashi, who was frowning down at his phone in concentration. Honestly he was so ridiculously pretty it was unreal. 

“Doc- Ahem Akaashi?” Bokuto said quietly, trying not to startle him. 

“Ah Bokuto-san. Are you finished with my bike?” Akaashi asked, standing up and slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

“Well I took a look and it seems like there might be an issue with the clutch. I’ll need to order some parts which should take about two to four days to get here. I think it should take about a week max to do,” Bokuto explained, keeping from going into too much detail because that would just tend to confuse people. Or they would take the little half baked knowledge they had about the issue and make the matter worse. 

“Is it driveable in the meantime?” Akaashi asked, nodding along at the explanation. 

“Technically it is. But I would  _ highly _ recommend not driving it because the clutch could give out at any moment. As long as you aren’t going high speeds you should be okay but there’s no guarantee,” he explained, wanting to insist Akaashi not take the bike for his own safety. 

“Ah, well in that case I can do without it for a week.” 

“Would you like me to take you over the estimated cost right now?” Bokuto asked out of habit more than anything but Akaashi just shook his head. 

“That’s okay. I think we’re at the stage in our relationship where we can trust each other,” the doctor teased lightly. Fighting down the blush that was climbing up his neck Bokuto tried to tell his brain that he didn’t mean anything. It was just a turn of phrase. No matter how much he tried to convince his brain, his heart was insisting that this was a good sign. He was joking with him! He said they had a relationship! 

“I do trust you.” The sincerity in his voice seemed to bring Akaashi up short because a silence fell between them as he very carefully scrutinized his expression. The atmosphere between them seemed to thicken and Bokuto swallowed nervously, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand to keep from squirming on the spot. Seconds ticked by in what felt like minutes, finally Akaashi shifted and opened his mouth to speak. Unconsciously holding his breath in anticipation, he swayed slightly closer, ready to hang off of every word. 

The door crashing against the wall brought them out of the trance, causing Bokuto to jump back by about a foot. Yukie stood in the doorway with a sheepish expression on her face, a few finished tickets clutched in her hand. 

“Sorry,” she said, waving her hand in apology before heading towards the front desk. Turning back towards Akaashi he was disappointed to see that his face was as smooth as ever and he was checking his phone. 

“ Well I should be on my way. I gave all my information to the man at the front during the wait. I shall expect a call in a week?” Akaashi confirmed, meeting Bokuto’s eyes again. 

“Yes of course,” he assured him, tripping over his words slightly. “I’ll come quick-I mean I’ll call as soon as it’s done.” Well this was embarrassing. He felt like he was in a constant state of embarrassment around the doctor. No doubt he thought he was a complete idiot. Miraculously enough Akaashi’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“Until then,” he acknowledged, heading towards the front door. Kuroo slipped in beside him, throwing his arm around his shoulder and leaning in close. 

“Smooth dude,” he whispered sarcastically. Normally, Bokuto would have punched him or at least made some kind of retort back but he was too captivated by watching the love of his life walk away. For the second time in so many weeks. When he got to the door, Akaashi glanced back towards them. His gaze lingered where Kuroo’s hand was resting against his bicep for a split second. Frowning, he turned back around and was out the door and back out of Bokuto’s life for another week. With a sigh, Bokuto slumped against Kuroo. He was a total goner. The next week couldn’t go by fast enough. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'ma Give You a Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has anticipated getting to see Akaashi again all week, now he just has to keep his cool and flirt away.

Humming loudly to himself, Bokuto was suddenly glad that he was scheduled to go into work a few hours later than normal. Usually he would have just enough time to go about his morning routine and get to the station in order to ride his train the few stops to work. It was very rare that he actually had enough time to walk to work, one of the few drawbacks of constantly being on the opening shift. Rarer still that it should happen on a day with perfect weather. The sun was shining and it was hot outside, with a light breeze to whisk away that stifling feeling. A few people gave him the side eye as he passed by, which would usually bother him, but not today. Today was going to be great. That wasn’t just him being optimistic either! The whole past week had been awesome. 

Somehow he had gotten an extra day off of work. Akaashi was coming back at the end of the week to pick up his bike. He’d had quite a few interesting jobs this week. He was going to get to talk to Akaashi again. His sisters had taken him out to his favourite restaurant as an early birthday present. It almost felt like he was forgetting something…. Had he mentioned Akaashi? All joking aside though it had just been one of those weeks where everything seemed to go his way. Not to mention that he had plans for the weekend to celebrate his birthday. 

Strolling into work, he called out a greeting to Konoha who was sitting behind the desk, tapping something out on his phone. It looked like there was only one person sitting in their waiting room, so he didn’t feel too bad about swinging to the left and leaning against the desk. 

“Konohaaaa,” drawing out the name he waited for a reaction but his friend continued to ignore him. Reaching forward, he waved his hand over the phone screen, knowing that would get the reaction he was hoping for. With a put upon sigh Konoha finally looked up at him. 

“I’ve been working on that level for the past ten minutes. I was so close to completing it. This better be important,” he said. 

“What could be more important than saying hi to your awesome friend?” Scoffing Konoha looked back down at his phone. “Wait wait I really do need something!” 

“What is it Bokuto? I’m glad to see you really, but I need to clear this level before Komi or I’m never going to hear the end of it.” While that did sound like serious business, Bokuto’s question was even more important.    
“Okay straight to the point then. I finished up a motorcycle yesterday and I need the information of the customer so I can call them and let them know.” He tried to sound professional when he said it and it took everything in him not to squirm like a guilty child who had been caught sneaking cookies when Konoha scrutinized him. A beat passed and then two. 

“I already called them this morning. It’s one of the first things we do in the morning when we come in, you know that. Why was there some additional information you needed to give them?” Konoha asked, seemingly oblivious to the grave error he has made. 

“What?! Are you sure you called everyone? Why would you do that?” Bokuto didn’t even know where to start. This very clearly had to have been sabotage. He’d always known Konoha secretly hated him. 

“Yes I called everyone. The list is right here,” flicking through a pile of pages off to the side of the desk, Konoha whipped out a page filled with a list of people and numbers. All of them sported a neat line drawn through the font. “Who are you looking for?” Rather than answering, Bokuto craned his neck and quickly scanned down the page, eyes drawn to Akaashi’s name. It was crossed out as neatly as all the others. 

“No one, nothing it’s okay,” Bokuto said, voice dropping. 

“Like I said, you can call them back if there was additional information we needed to give,” Konoha said, once again his attention taken away from Bokuto. Well of course he wasn’t going to call him back. There was no new information. He’d just wanted to hear Akaashi’s voice. It wasn’t like he was going to see Akaashi when he came in to pick up his bike. He’d talk to whoever was at the front, ask them any questions he had, make his payment and be on his merry way. Note that there wasn’t any room for flirting in that equation. If he’d called to talk to him that morning, he could have sussed out what time he was planning to be here and then through pure coincidence his lunch could have been at the same time. 

“I should really get to work,” he said instead of giving an answer. Trying not to sulk he made his way around the desk and was almost at the shop door when the parting comment came his way. 

“Don’t worry your boyfriend will be in this afternoon.” It was only a quick twist of the hips that stopped Bokuto from bumping into the wall in surprise. Of course Konoha knew what was going on. The whole shop did. Which meant he was just being an antagonizing jerk. 

The bad news was that he had terrible friends. The good news was that he was so busy plotting his revenge in between work that the morning passed in a blink of an eye. 

Despite  being determined to keep his lunch time available should his crush show up, by noon his tummy was a rumbling and the rice balls sitting in his bento box were calling his name. Besides, he’d been told he got crabby when he was hungry and nobody wanted to have to put up with that. He certainly didn’t want Akaashi to see him like that. Maybe Konoha would take mercy and give him some kind of sign when Akaashi showed up. Unlikely, but he had to have some hope. 

Going back to work he quickly got sucked back into the problem that he had been trying to solve. On a stretcher, under the car poking around, he nearly had a heart attack when someone came up and slapped the hood of the car. Banging his head against the undersize he whined in pain, hand coming up to apply pressure as the culprit hooked their foot under the roller and pulled Bokuto out. Yukie grinned down at him, not looking in the least bit apologetic. 

“What have I ever done to you?” Bokuto complained, rubbing at his sore spot as he sat up. At the very least nobody else seemed to have noticed him nearly knock himself out. 

“Well for one I needed to come over here because your music is so loud you don’t hear people calling you,” she shot back, folding her arms and giving him a look that said he was in the wrong and there was no winning this argument. An argument that they had had many times before. 

“I can’t help it if I’m super focused on my work. I’m just that good,” he said. In truth he needed the music to drown out all the other noise or he was likely to get distracted with what everyone else was doing. One or two of the mechanics had a habit of talking to themselves out loud while they tried to reason their way through a diagnosis. When he had first started working here he kept getting drawn in to what they were saying and trying to figure out their problems instead of his own. Suffice to say this was better for everyone. 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself big guy.” Shaking her head,she reached out a hand and helped haul him to his feet. “Anyway you have a customer asking to speak to the mechanic that worked on their vehicle.” At that he didn’t even try and suppress a groan. Her look turned sympathetic because no one liked being on this end of things. The only times customers wanted to talk to the mechanic was to complain. Or pull apart every little thing they’d done in order to fix the car and argue about the necessity of each of them, trying to get their bill reduced. It rarely worked but people were always willing to try it. Even a few of their repeat customers did it. 

“Can’t Kuroo take care of it? He’s really good with those types.” And he really was. It also helped that somehow his presence just seemed to calm people, especially the old ladies who liked to try and haggle about pricing. Whereas he just got flustered and occasionally had trouble getting his words out in coherent sentences. 

“If I see him I’ll send him out but the customer specifically requested whoever his mechanic was. Either way you’re going out there,” Yukie said. Grabbing a semi clean rag off the sideboard, she reached up and wiped at his face. “You really need to get better at not spreading oil everywhere.” Laughing she handed him the rag and he sheepishly wiped down his hands and arms. If he was going to deal with a trouble customer he should at least be as presentable as possible. “Now quit stalling it’ll be fine.” 

Called out he had no choice to head towards the front. Letting himself in through the door he saw Konoha on the phone. Catching his eye he waved towards the small waiting room where the customer must be waiting. Taking a deep breath he moved in that direction and nearly choked when he saw Akaashi standing with his back turned. Torn between elation (he was getting to talk to Akaashi!) and dread (was Akaashi really one of  _ those  _ customers), he didn’t have time to decide which emotion won because Akaashi was turning towards him. 

“Bokuto, sorry to pull you away from your work. I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me,” Akaashi said, smile tugging on the corner of his lips. And the winning emotion was elation. He suddenly hoped that Akaashi wasn’t going to try and haggle down the price of his services because at this point he might just let him walk out the door without paying. That smile was lethal. 

“I’m always happy to talk to you,” Bokuto said, reaching up to scratch at his neck for lack of anything better to do with his hands. “You know, talking to customers in general is always a nice break from being in the shop.” Lies lies and more lies. What were these words coming out of his mouth? Did that even sound believable? Literally two minutes ago he’d been cursing whoever asked to talk to him in his head. The faint hitch in Akaashi’s expression told him that his lies were probably very transparent. 

“Never the less, I appreciate it,” he reiterated.    
“So what can I help you with today?” 

“The receptionist gave me an overview of the work that was done but I would like to have more details. I usually work on the bike myself and would like to know what exactly has been changed,” Akaashi explained, moving slightly to the left to lean his hip against the end table that sat there. That wasn’t as bad as Bokuto was expecting. In fact it gave him a chance to talk about something he really enjoyed. 

“Of course! Well as you know the main issue was the clutch…” As he went into detail about which parts were replaced and how Akaashi could identify the changes, the doctor listened attentively. Occasionally throwing in a few questions for good measure, eyes following his hands when he was waving them about to really emphasize a point. He didn’t realize how long he’d been talking until he heard Kuroo asking Konoha where he’d disappeared to. “Ah sorry I know that was a little lengthy but hopefully it answered all your questions?” The smile that Akaashi had been sporting suddenly dimmed and he had a second to puzzle over it before he was hip checked out of nowhere. Stumbling to the side, a hand caught his arm to stop him from going flying. 

“Here you are! Everyone was wondering where you had run off to,” Kuroo said, before turning to the doctor. “Doctor Akaashi, it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Thank you,” Akaashi replied, before switching his attention to Bokuto’s question. Not that any of them missed the fact that he didn’t return the sentiment. “And the only other question I was how the bike ran when you took it for the test drive?” 

“I unfortunately didn’t get to take it out for the test drive. But my coworker assured me that everything felt and sounded good,” Bokuto said, unable to keep the disappointment from creeping into his voice. 

“Yeah he drooled over the bike all week, you should have seen his face when they told him the test run had already been done,” Kuroo chimed in, shaking his head sadly. A swift elbow to the side effectively shut him up before he could say what else Bokuto had been drooling over. 

“You were interested in taking it out?” Akaashi asked, once again not quite addressing what Kuroo had said. 

“Of course! It’s a beautiful bike. But it’s not actually my responsibility to do the test drive though. Our tester is very good at his job though,” Bokuto was quick to assure. Still, what he wouldn’t have given to be able to take that thing out. 

“I’d be happy to take you for a ride sometimes,” Akaashi offered, leaning slightly into his personal space as he said it. Eyes flying to Akaashi’s face, he found that he was being scrutinized. It was so easy to get wrapped up in that gaze that he didn’t even comprehend the smart ass comment that Kuroo made under his breath. He could feel the colour rushing up his face, mind filled with images of Akaashi himself rather than the bike. A few featured both. How would it feel to have his weight on top of him? To have his hand splayed along the base of his neck to keep him in place. Not that it would take much effort, at the moment Bokuto felt like the smallest touch from the doctor would render him into a puddle of goop. 

“That would be amazing,” he breathed after what felt like an eternity. The twitching in the corner of Akaashi’s mouth suddenly made him worried that every fantasy he was having was running across his eyes for everyone to see. Breaking eye contact, he looked down at his shoes, feeling more than a little dazed. Feeling a poke in his side he refused to look at what Kuroo’s face was doing. 

“We’ll certainly have to make something happen. Now if you’ll excuse me I should go take care of my bill.” A little thrown at the abrupt end to their conversation, Bokuto just watched Akaashi leaving, nearly jumping a mile when their arms brushed as he passed by. He’d barely cleared the door before Kuroo was yanking him in close and whispering. 

“What did he want?” Kuroo asked, voice no where near as quiet as he thought it was. 

“He just wanted to ask about the bike and stuff,” he whispered back, feeling a little bit silly. They were the only ones in the room after all. “I thought he was going to try and haggle, you know like some people do, but he didn’t try that at all.” Leaning back, Kuroo stared at him as if he’d grown a third eye. Before he knew what was happening a hand came up and smacked him on the forehead. 

“You dummy!” Bokuto shushed him for being so loud, glancing around to make sure no one was coming. “He obviously just wanted to talk to you! The bike was an excuse,” he was now back to the whispering thing. 

“I didn’t want to jump to conclusions!” Bokuto defended himself. After all their initial meeting hadn’t been ideal, he’d hate to make Akaashi uncomfortable. 

“He literally offered to ride you!” If Kuroo rolled his eyes any harder they were going to fall out of his head. It would at least be a good reason for Akaashi to stay in his general vicinity. 

“He offered a ride on the bike!” Bokuto said, despite the way his heart and other body parts wanted to jump in joy at the thought. “I should at least have asked for his number…” 

“There’s still time, I don’t think he’s left yet! Come on!” Grabbing his hand, Kuroo whirled him around and dragged him out of the door. Taking in the small reception, it only took a second to spot Akaashi standing outside, checking something on his phone, motorcycle beside him. There was no time to even formulate what he was going to say. Really after Akaashi had offered to take him for a ride, he should have asked for his number. That was the perfect opening and he’d completely missed it. In his own defense though he was too busy thinking about other things. Pushing through the door, he squinted against the sunlight. At the noise, Akaashi looked up towards him, smile in place. 

“Doctor Akaashi, I’m glad I caught you.” Trying to ignore the judging presence of his best friend beside him, he desperately wracked his brain for a sentence that could follow that one. 

“Was there something you forgot to tell me?” Akaashi asked, full force of his attention now on him. Panic set in. He really wasn’t as good at this as he would like to think. 

“It’s my birthday this weekend.” Blinking in surprise, the doctor seemed unsure of the significance of this fact. He stayed quiet, obviously waiting for more. “I mean- that is to say, so this weekend…” 

“We’re getting together with a few friends, it would be great if you could join us,” Kuroo chimed in, saving Bokuto from his ramblings. Watching carefully for a reaction he catch the way Akaashi’s face scrunched up in thought before smoothing back out. He also caught the moment the other man decided not to accept. 

“Thank you for the invitation but-” 

“Kenma will be there!” Bokuto declared loudly, drowning out the rejection, catching everyone by surprise. Kuroo moved back and he took a step towards the doctor. “I mean, in case you’re worried about knowing anyone. He’ll be there. And of course I will be too. I’d really like you to come.” He made himself stop before he went into how much he wanted him to be there. After all he didn’t want to scare him off. “Unless you don’t want to go! You don’t have to.” 

“What are your plans to celebrate?” Akaashi asked, actually interested in the answer. 

“Well in the afternoon on Saturday we have a volleyball game,” Bokuto said, which probably wouldn’t be too exciting for Akaashi but he was really looking forward to it. 

“It’s just two local teams, we get together when we can. Kenma will be there too, not that he plays anymore but he still likes to watch,” Kuroo butted in, always willing to talk about his boyfriend and volleyball. 

“I’m a wing spiker and the ace,” Bokuto boasted, chest puffing out as he straightened up. It was years since he played in high school and his brief stint at professional playing but he stayed in shape and practised when he could, his skills were still sharp. Not as they were obviously but enough that he could still kick ass in a casual game. His heart kicked into high gear when Akaashi’s eyes flickered to his shoulder and followed the curve of his arms. The longer they lingered, it had to have only been a few seconds, the thicker the air seemed to get to breath. What if he just passed out from lack of air? Upside, Akaashi would probably attend to him. Downside, he would think Bokuto was a total moron. 

“He’s okay. But the thing you really want to come for is Bokuto in those knee pads he’s had since high school,” Kuroo sneered, voice cutting through the tension like a knife. With an indignant yelp Bokuto turned to his supposed best friend, completely missing the appreciation on Akaashi’s face when his gaze dropped down to his thighs, thinking that the smirk spread across Kuroo’s face was directed at him. 

“Those are the best okay! You even said so that one time you tried them,” Bokuto protested. Even after all these years people were still giving him a hard time over the knee pads. 

“I don’t remember that ever occurring,” Kuroo said, eyes going distant as if he was genuinely trying to remember. 

“Besides they’re for protection! I’m all about safety you know.” 

“You’re all about looking like a dork.” 

“I do not! Besides the compression helps improve my blood flow and makes me jump better,” Bokuto said, suddenly remembering that Akaashi was standing right beside them and watching the childish bickering. 

“That’s not a thing! Let’s ask our resident doctor shall we?” Simultaneously they both turned to Akaashi, who looked a little off put by the sudden attention, finally looking up to their faces again. Trying to be subtle Bokuto scanned the ground to see what it was that had captivated Akaashi’s attention so thoroughly, with no success. 

“While it is always good practise to use protection, medically I couldn’t comment on the benefits of certain knee pads over other. Particularly since I’m not familiar with the ones in question. Perhaps I just need to see them in person?” Akaashi suggested, face expectant. 

“I think I might have some spare stuff in my locker,” Bokuto offered, already starting to turn to run and grab them, settling this debate once and for all. He hadn’t gone more than a step before he heard the sound of skin on skin contact, mind immediately connecting the dots and realizing Kuroo had just smacked his own forehead. Which led him to the conclusion that he was being ridiculous. Turning back, pink spread across his cheeks, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “ Oh I uh forgot I took them home. Yesterday, to wash for the game? Which you should come to?”  

“I think I would like that. I can get the details from Kenma?” 

“YES!” That had maybe came out a little louder than anticipated. “And we’re going bowling afterwards too, you’re welcome to come to that as well.” Excitement was coursing through his veins. He was going to spend time with Akaashi outside of work! They could talk about personal things! 

“We should probably get back to work,” Kuroo prompted, half turning back towards the door. “I’ll see you Saturday.” With that parting shot he headed back inside. 

“Sorry to keep you so long,” Akaashi apologized, not looking in the least bit sorry. 

“I’m glad I could help.” After that he floundered. Now what just a curt goodbye and follow Kuroo’s lead? He didn’t want to leave, but he really did need to get back to work. Already he was going to have to work a little late tonight just to make up for lost time. 

“Then I’ll let you get back to work. Have a good afternoon,” Akaashi said, heading back to where his bike was still standing a few feet away. 

“Thanks, you too! I can’t wait for Saturday.” That came out more enthusiastic than he meant it to, so before he could start kicking himself for sounding like a dork he beat a hasty retreat. As soon as he cleared the entrance way he collapsed against the wall, ignoring the uproarious laughter that was coming from his coworkers who had gathered to enjoy the show. Best. Week. Ever.

* * *

 

Hovering in the air, arm pulled back and ready, he waited till the ball was right in from of his face before smacking it across the net and past the three blockers in his way. WIth a victory yell he turned to Kuroo, who was right beside him and smacking his shoulder in celebration. Turning to the rest of the team, he eyes skimmed through the clusters of people standing off to the side. They were playing in a local community center that was also hosting a few local teen games today, so there were more people milling about than there usually would be. As he moved back towards him teammates he caught a flash of blonde , just off to the side from the rest of the crowd. Doing a double take he was surprised to see Kenma standing next to Akaashi, motioning to something on the court as he made a point while Akaashi nodded along. He was surprised to see the doctor here, despite the fact that he had promised to be there. 

Bypassing someone’s hand who was poised for a high five, he started waving like a maniac. 

“AKaaSHI! You came!” He called out, still waving despite the fact that Akaashi was now looking right at him. Well Akaashi and everyone else in the hall. “Did you see that?” Now everyone’s eyes were flicking between the two of them. 

“I saw it Bokuto-san. Very impressive,” Akaashi’s voice carried to him despite the fact that he wasn’t speaking loudly. Kenma leaned in and whispered something that must have been hilarious because Akaashi’s face cracked into a smile. Dying with curiosity he opened his mouth to ask what they were saying when he took a volleyball to the back of the head. Taking several steps forward in surprise he turned to find everyone on the court cracking up. 

“HEY! What was that for?” he asked, pouting as he tried to figure out who had thrown the ball. Sugawara, formerly of Karasuno, was on the other team and had on point precision so Bokuto was tempted to blame him. He was also doubled over with laughter but then so was Kuroo so that didn’t say much. 

“You might …. Have not noticed.. “ Kuroo started to say, laughing so hard that he had to stop to take gasping breaths between every other word. “But we’re kind of….. in the middle of a…. game.” 

“I know that!” Unable to resist he joined in the laughter and jogged over to grab the ball from where it had rolled. Checking in to see Akaashi’s reaction he was glad to find his face scrunched up in mirth, shaking his head slightly, probably at him being so ridiculous. “Okay okay very funny guys. Are we going to play or what?” Throwing the ball back over the net he went to take his position. 

“Does that count as a point to us?” Someone called out, prompting another round of chuckles. 

“No it doesn’t!” Kuroo immediately denied, sticking out his tongue, like any mature rational adult would do. After that he tried to concentrate really he did. It didn’t always work out though. Sometimes he would hit an amazing shot, or assist with a really good block. Yet when he’d check to see if Akaashi was paying attention he’d find him with his head turned, immersed in conversation with Kenma. Frustrated that Akaashi was missing it, he’d get sloppy and miss some easy saves. At least until Kuroo came up and muttered that the doctor was paying attention again and he should pull out all the stops. 

Even he could see that this was thoroughly amusing everyone on both sides of the net. No doubt he’d be teased about this for weeks to come. Not that he could bring himself to care. After all Akaashi was here watching him. They ended up losing the game by two points and he got teased by his team the whole time the cleaned up. By the time they were done and the next group were coming out, Akaashi and Kenma had disappeared. Earlier they’d agreed that rather than hanging around and waiting for the two of them to get showered and changed, they could go ahead to the bowling alley. The extra time to psych himself up was also definitely needed. Now he had to just not make a fool of himself.

* * *

 

“What if I say something dumb,” he asked Kuroo, for what had to be the fourth time on the short walk over, reaching up to tug at one of his spikes. Kuroo reached out and smacked his hand away before he could mess it up. Slowing to a stop Bokuto took in the bowling alley that was right in front of them. 

“Bokuto. Every other word you say is dumb,” Kuroo said, voice so low and soothing that for a second Bokuto actually thought he was re-assuring him. Then he brain hit rewind and actually processed the words that he’d said. Jumping on his best friend, he immediately went to hit him where it hurt, hand fisting in his shirt with the intention of causing it to wrinkle. “Stop it this is a new shirt you loser!” 

“This is karma for you being mean!” To get the point across he went in with both hands for optimum wrinklage. 

“This is karma for your face,” Kuroo yelled, going for the hair. 

“Noooo, I spent ten minutes getting it perfect!” Trying to weave his head in an effort to keep his hair perfect and away from Kuroo’s grubby fingers, he decided to play dirty and dug his fingers into his ribs. With a howl of laughter his hair was free as Kuroo resorted to clinging to his shoulders to keep from collapsing. Just as he was about to go in for the kill, a throat was being cleared from behind them.

Freezing, the both of them looked at each other, silently asking if they thought the person would disappear if they didn’t turn around. This involved lots of eyebrow wiggling and nose scrunches. It wasn’t until a familiar aggravated sigh followed that the both sheepishly let go of each other and turned to face Kenma. Of course, Akaashi was standing beside him, face twisted up in distaste. Heart dropping, Bokuto swallowed past the lump in his throat at the thought of Akaashi judging him. 

“Ah we were just…” Scrambling for words, he looked to Kuroo for help but just got a helpless shrug in return. Instead they both turned to Kenma and tried their most dazzling smiles. “It’s my birthday?” Letting out a snort of laughter, Kenma moved forward to place a quick kiss on the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. 

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a child.” 

“You love me.” With that boast, Kuroo motioned towards the door. “Shall we?”

“I didn’t know you two were dating,” Akaashi observed as they started to head back inside where everyone was waiting. 

“Oh? I didn’t mention it?” Kenma replied, humming quietly to himself. That was his fake innocent voice, Bokuto had known him long enough to know that much, but he didn’t know why he wouldn’t mention it. Especially if the two of them were friends. 

“No, no you didn’t.” Falling back to walk beside him, Bokuto nearly had a conniption when their arms brushed against each other with every step. Just like that he no longer cared about the mystery surrounding the conversation and instead became determined to connect. 

“What did you think of the game Akaashi?” Before Akaashi had a chance to reply, they were through the doors and a cheer went up at the appearance of the birthday boy. The bowling alley was small, tucked in the corner of the building, boasting a total of four lanes. For the party tonight they’d rented out the whole place, so everyone was here to help him celebrate. As he made the rounds greeting everyone, he was hyper aware of Akaashi following along beside him and was made sure to introduce him. That led to more than a few knowing looks because he was an open book and apparently the story of his hospital visit had spread far and wide. 

Drinks were pressed into his hand everytime his glass went empty, hugs were flowing freely and Akaashi was consistent through it all. At one point he’d even offered the other man a sip of his drink and had nearly keeled over when he took him up on the offer. More than that he’d stole the drink for himself, not that Bokuto was in the least bit concerned. They got snatchs of conversation in between all the commotion and then there was the touching. 

So much touching. A hand on his arm as Akaashi leaned in close to say something, a touch at the small of his back right before he took his turn and once fingers brushing across his forehead to move a strand of hair that had came loose and flopped into his eyes. When they finally got a brief second to themselves Akaashi finally managed to answer his question. 

“The game was really good,” he said, the two of tucked away off to the side of the bar. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! Did you see when I hit that spike straight down the edge of the court?” Being able to talk about something so familiar gave his poor heart a chance to calm down, it felt like he’d been a nervous ball of energy all night. 

“You were wonderful,” Akaashi told him, holding his gaze, not a hint of irony in his voice. Pulse pounding in his ears, the heat of the place and the alcohol must have been getting to him because suddenly he found himself incredibly flustered.

“I..um… so did you come to a medical conclusion about the knee pad debate?” he asked, physically incapable of breaking eye contact. He could feel the heat crawling up his face and when Akaashi replied softly he found himself swaying closer to him. To hear better or just to get closer he couldn’t be sure. More than likely it was both. 

“Hmm I was too far away to tell. Really I would need an up close and personal look, to test and see how tight they are.” Swallowing, Bokuto tried to remind himself that they were in public and this was definitely not an appropriate situation to get hard in. 

“They are tight,” he agreed, to buy himself time while his brain tried to catch up with the situation. 

“Enticingly so.” At this point he was pretty sure that Akaashi was doing this to torture him. There was no other explanation for it. It felt like the entire night had been a giant tease, just Akaashi’s presence next to him was enough to keep him on edge. 

“I’ll wear them for you sometime,” he found himself offering. Wondering how it would feel to have Akaashi’s fingertips running along the edge of the pads, dipping under to tickle against the skin underneath. Tracing the same path with his tongue. A shudder ripped through him and he was immensely glad when his eye was drawn to some movement over Akaashi’s shoulder that turned out to be Kuroo and Kenma headed their way. 

“Here you are! You’re always disappearing on us,” Kuroo said, sending a knowing look between the two of them. “You okay there buddy you’re a little flushed?” 

“I’m fine,” he said, resisting the urge to smack him. “It’s just a little hot in here is all.” Not that anyone was fooled by his feeble protests. 

“Kuroo’s right, you don’t look so good. Maybe you’re coming down with something,” Kenma interjected with that fake innocent tone again. Before he had a chance to scold them for trying to embarrass him, Akaashi was sliding into his personal space, hand up on his forehead. Stunned, he just stood there as his hands slid down his cheek and round to the back of his neck. 

“Hm you are really hot,” Akaashi muttered, making no effort to remove his hand, instead giving a squeeze that sent a tingle down his spine. 

“Maybe the good doctor here will make sure you get home okay?” Kuroo suggested, obviously trying to suppress his laughter. Bokuto was torn between loving and hating his friends. Presently though Akaashi was smiling at him with an eyebrow quirked in question and that seemed more pressing. 

“Some fresh air would do me some good?” Just like that he was being guided towards the entrance. Akaashi’s hand slid from his neck down to the middle of his back, helping to guide him through the crowd of people. Managing to call out a few goodbyes as he left, the silence of the street was a bit of a shock to the system. They’d barely walked a few steps from the door when Akaashi came to a stop, turning Bokuto to face him. 

“Are you okay with this?” he asked, voice serious as he scanned his face for any hint of uncertainty. 

“Definitely,” Bokuto immediately agreed, not even needing a second to think. He didn’t know exactly where this was going but he would gratefully accept anything Akaashi was willing to give. That was evidently the correct answer because a hand was framing his face, tugging him down into an urgent kiss. With a groan he gave himself over to the feeling, leaning into it. Pulling back, Akaashi ran a thumb over his lips as he just took everything in. 

“My apartment is fifteen minutes from here, is that okay?” 

“Yes please,” Bokuto said more than a little dazed from the kisses and the evening in general. With a laugh, Akaashi took his hand, bringing it up to drop a kiss on his fingers before he started to tug him along in the right direction. Bokuto felt like he would follow him anywhere. More specifically, in this moment, hopefully he was following him straight into his bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who left kudos and comments. You are all super sweet and every time I got a notification email I was filled with equal parts elation and guilt (for having not written in so long). Hopefully it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Also please check out this amazing art that [mitch drew of mechanic Bokuto](https://spicyspikysandmich.tumblr.com/post/168383348163/posting-this-slightly-dirty-boy-based)  
>  
> 
> (ps mitch consider this your early bday bc theres no way I'll finish another fic in time. you'll get that other one by xmas lol)


	3. Let My Body Do The Work

Shifting from side to side, impatience coursed through him as Akaashi calmly dug around for his keys , setting about unlocking his apartment door. Unable to keep his hands to himself he shuffled forward, slipping them around the waist in front of him and dropping a kisses on the exposed skin just below Akaashi’s ear. A hitched breath and the key slipped from the lock. 

“The more you distract me the longer it’ll take to get inside,” Akaashi warned him, nevertheless twisting to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. While he was mulling over the benefits of continuing his distraction, Akaashi got the door unlocked and was pulling him inside. Before the door was even fully closed behind them, he was being spun and his shoulders came into contact with a wall. His noise of surprise was swallowed up by lips covering his own. A leg slotted between his thighs and he couldn’t help but buck against it, seeking any kind of friction. Before he could get a rhythm going fingers were digging into his waist, pinning him against the wall to prevent the movement. Whining in the back of his throat (who even knew he could make that sound?) he tried to move his hips, testing out the hold on him. The fact that he couldn’t even budge an inch sent a spike of arousal down his spine. 

As Akaashi started working the kisses along his jaw line, throwing in nips every few seconds, his mind unfogged long enough for him to realize that he was just standing there, hands by his side. Fingers tingling with the urgent need to feel skin, he tugged at Akaashi’s sweater, fingers scrambling for purchase in his haste. It wasn’t till the garment was half way up his chest that Bokuto realized there was an issue. In order to get it off, he would lose Akaashi’s fingers and lips on him. Before he had time to think it over, the other man was already pulling away, letting out a chuckle at the disappointed whine that escaped him. Taking advantage of the opportunity he helped divest Akaashi of his clothing. 

“Fuck,” the word slipped out as he leaned forward, stealing another kiss. He was so damn pretty, had to be the prettiest person that Bokuto had ever encountered. 

“Hmm we’ll need to get rid of more clothes for that,” Akaashi said, hands already sliding under his shirt. Sucking in a breath, he arched into the touch, the need to have those hands on his skin all consuming. Lifting his arms to assist, he probably slowed down the process more than anything else. Shirt removed and lips reattached to his neck, he leaned heavily against the wall, toeing at the back of his shoes. Kicking them off, he froze when they clattered against the opposite wall. 

“Oops.” 

“If my neighbours come to complain about the noise, I’m making you answer the door.”

“What!” That was definitely a squeak. “I’m indecent!” 

“You look delectable,” Akaashi murmured, biting into the junction between his neck and shoulder. With a groan Bokuto’s head fell to the side, allowing for easier access. When he did it again, just slightly higher, he had to lock his knees to keep from collapsing. “Maybe I want them to see. Want everyone to know the effect I have on you.” The thought shouldn’t arouse him and yet it did. The indication that Akaashi wanted to show him off, the mere suggestion of being observed as he was taken apart and put back together. He’d barely been touched but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on. 

“Please.” What exactly he was asking for he wasn’t sure, he just needed more. Needed Akaashi to take him here, right against the wall. The wait had been unbearable. 

“Let me just…” Between one blink and the next, Akaashi was tipping over. Pure reflex had his hand shooting out to catch him, steadying him. 

“Are you..?” Bokuto started to ask. 

“I tripped trying to get my shoes off,” Akaashi said, disbelief colouring his tone, glancing down at his shoes as if they had a personal vendetta against them. Without thinking about it Bokuto followed his gaze and stared too. They just looked like ordinary shoes, not like the malevolent objects they were, hell bent on cock blocking him. A choking noise brought his attention back to the man in front of him, how it had been diverted even momentarily he didn’t know, then laughter was filling the small space. “Your face-” Incapable of getting out more words, he leaned into Bokuto, body shaking with mirth. Before long he was laughing along, caught up in the ridiculousness of the situation. Straightening up, breath catching in his throat as his crotch brushed against Akaashi, he was reminded of exactly why he was here. 

“Let me,” he offered. Akaashi made no effort to move as he dropped down to his knees, zero space between them, legs spread wide to try and fit into the small space. Blood pounding in his ears, he couldn’t help but run his hands up the thighs, flexing his fingers against the unexpected muscle. Exploring the expanse, it wasn’t until temptation became too much and he reached for the bulge directly at eye level that he was stopped. Fingers threaded into his hair, a moan escaped when his head was jerked up.

“I didn’t say you could touch,” Akaashi said. The warning in his voice went straight to Bokuto’s cock, which was painfully digging into his jeans at this point. 

“Please? Just a little?” He wasn’t above begging, the only thing keeping his fingers still was the thought of disappointing the man above him.

“Help me get my shoes off.” 

“Then can I touch you? Taste you?” Bokuto asked, questions spilling out of him in excitement. What he wouldn’t give to wrap his lips around the dick that was in front of him, just a taste. One little taste. Would that be enough for him to get addicted? Although he felt like he already was. 

“Later. Right now I want you under me. I want to hold you down, take you apart, make you mine.” 

Mind going blank at the thought of Akaashi’s weight on top of him, wrists being pinned at either side of his head, he started to tug at the laces below him in vain. Fingers ran through his hair as he worked. Scooching further down the wall, cheek pressed against the leg in front of him,  he diligently worked at the knot. As soon as they were loose enough they were being kicked off to the side, Akaashi taking a step back in the process. 

“Good job.” Seizing the opportunity, Bokuto jumped to his feet, greedily accepting the kiss he received as a reward. Finally stepping up into the apartment he revelled in the fingers digging into his side. Loved the way he was being manhandled down the hall, Akaashi never breaking the kiss. He couldn’t think, the only thing grounding him in reality was Akaashi’s hold on him. 

“I need. Off. These need to-” Words failing him he waved towards his trousers, hoping that the message would be understood. 

“Take them off for me.” Order received, loud and clear. Giving a mock solute, he worked at getting himself unbuttoned. Wiggling his hips to assist in sliding the trousers off, he was overcome with a wave of shyness, staring down at his feet. Akaashi had seen him naked, had had his fingers on his ass and yet his face was heating up at the thought of stripping in front of him. “Let me see you, you’re doing great.” Startling, his gaze jerked up to find Akaashi studying his face. “I know you want to be good for me.” It’s like he could read every desire that was running through his head. Releasing a breath he hadn’t know he was holding, he let go of the fabric. The pure want that was written all over Akaashi’s face kept him from feeling the self consciousness that had plagued him just seconds before. 

Between one second and the next Akaashi was on him again, guiding him down to the ground. When his back landed on a soft blanket rather than the hard floor he’d expected, he came to enough to take in his surroundings. They were in the main room of the apartment, table having been pushed to the side of the room and he was on a fully made up futon. Which meant that it had purposely been made up before Akaashi had went out for the night. Unless he just always kept it made up, which didn’t make any sense. Or at least Bokuto didn’t know anyone who would do such a thing. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched riveted as Akaashi took off his own trousers, leaving him in a pair of boxers that did absolutely nothing to hide how hard he was. His mouth was watering at the sight, impatient to have it. In one smooth motion Akaashi was straddling him, legs on either side of him. With a roll of his hips, Akaashi brought their groins together and Bokuto was seeing stars. He’d been hard since the bowling alley and it was so  many sensations at once. Gripping the fabric below him, a moan was pulled out of him as Akaashi started biting along his neck. That was sure to leave marks tomorrow and the thought of it had him grinding up, seeking more friction. 

“You like that don’t you? Want everyone to know what you’ve been up to,” Akaashi murmured in his ear. Fuck but it was true. Had he been so transparent this whole time? Had the doctor known from that first meeting that he desperately wanted to be taken by him? Was that why the futon had already been made up? He was so much of a sure thing that Akaashi had been prepared. 

“Feels so good.” Letting go of the covers he reached up, hands clutching at Akaashi’s shoulders as he started kissing his way down his chest. What if the futon hadn’t been made up for him though? It was possible that Akaashi was just looking for someone to spend the night with. There was no guarantee that it was him. Which shouldn’t bother him and yet it did. He’d come into this knowing it might only be for the night. Hell just five minutes ago he’d wanted Akaashi to take him hard and fast against the front door. 

Still his head was swimming with the possibilities, chest feeling impossibly tight. He still wanted it, needed this. But now the sensation of Akaashi’s kisses felt muted, as if feeling them through a barrier. Even when he bit down by his hipbone the sting barely registered. His heart was racing so hard he could feel the blood pounding in his ears. 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” It took a few seconds for Akaashi’s words to pierce through the fog that was going on in his mind. That was the last thing that he wanted. He couldn’t miss this opportunity, he wanted to drown in everything Akaashi. 

“Don’t stop. Never stop,” Bokuto insisted, digging into the muscles at his fingertips, as Akaashi moved back up his body, hovering inches from his face.

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” It was probably just all the excitement getting to him. That and the alcohol from earlier making him more susceptible to the intrusive thoughts. Tugging Akaashi down into a kiss, he tried to let himself go to the feeling. 

Peppering small kisses over his face and along his jawline, Akaashi’s hands gently stroked down his chest. Slow, consistent pressure and he whispered words of praise into his skin about how good he was doing, telling him how beautiful he was and that Akaashi couldn’t wait to be in him. Heart gradually slowing back down, the fog in his head started to clear. Embarrassment started to set in at having lost control of his emotions and the situation like that. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Akaashi asked, pulling back enough that he could meet his gaze. He was so attentive to Bokuto’s shift in moods it was bizarre. Hell half of his family couldn’t even read when he started to get lost in his own head. And yet it sounded like the offer was genuine, no judgement in his tone. 

“Can we keep going? I want to feel you,” Bokuto said, not ready to talk about it. Now that his attention was fully back on the situation, a slight shift in position had his cock brushing against Akaashi’s and reminded him just how hard he was. 

“Feel me? I’m touching you right now.” Teasing fingers circled his nipples, not giving enough pressure to give any kind of satisfaction. A whine escaped him as he arched into the touch, uselessly trying for more. 

“You know what I mean!” Apparently he sounded desperate enough that Akaashi decided to take pity on him, getting off him momentarily. A quick yank at his boxers and he was sprawled out completely naked below the doctor, heat crawling up his neck and cheeks as his eyes raked over him. 

“Perfection.” Every word of praise was going straight to his cock, which was already wet with precum. Without thinking he reached down to grab himself, anything to relieve the pressure, just to have his hand slapped away. Before he could protest, Akaashi was spreading his legs, kneeling in between them. Stretching over the length of him, Akaashi claimed him lips in a soft kiss. So wrapped up in it, it took a few seconds for the clicking sound to register. Pulling back, his heart rate kicked up a notch when he caught sight of the opened bottle of lube being held beside him. Where had that even come from? Was there just lube littered around the whole apartment for occasions such as this? “Are you ready?”

“Please-” The words had barely passed his lips before Akaashi was spreading him wider and lube was being poured over his rim. His strangled yelp at the cold sensation turned into a moan as fingers circled his opening before a finger slipped in. It wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy his itch. “I-I don’t need,” he tried before words failed him as a second finger was added. 

“Fuck, you’re taking me so well,” Akaashi commented, moving further down his body to trail kisses along the inside of his thigh. Head falling back against the futon, Bokuto let the sensations wash over him, hips lifting in shaky jerks to try and set a rhythm. As the lips moved closer to his dick Bokuto was torn between wanting to feel that mouth on him and knowing it would be over in seconds if he did. Hell the third finger that was being added was almost enough to push him over the edge. 

“I’m ready, I need more,” Bokuto moaned, instantly regretting it as Akaashi moved away. A brief shuffling and then he was back. Just like that there were no clothes between them. His skin was practically on fire as Akaashi hooked his arms under his knees and hauled him in closer, lining himself up. For having such a wiry frame he sure did pack some muscle. Fantasy: being manhandled around to wherever Akaashi wanted him? Check. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” Akaashi asked, slowing sinking into him. Bokuto couldn’t find the words to answer, every fiber of his being was focused on the cock filling him up. It seemed to be never ending as he dazedly realized that he never actually got a proper look at the dick currently inside him, all he’d seen was a poorly concealed outline. Not that it mattered because it seemed to fill him better than any of his toys ever had. Better than anyone he’d ever been with. 

Pulling back almost fully, Akaashi sank back in again, setting a maddeningly slow pace. Noises were pouring out of him that probably couldn’t even be considered full words. Wrapping his legs around Akaashi’s waist, he dug his heels into his ass, arching his back, desperate for more friction. Hands frantically clung to any part of the doctor they could reach, urging him on. With a groan Akaashi sped up, the sound of their skin slapping together to only thing he could hear over his own ragged breathing. He would so close. Any second now he was going to burst. 

“Fuck Agashiiii,” the words were pulled out of him, practically a sob. Reaching down between them, intent on getting some relief, he nearly cried when Akaashi stopped him. Shifting his weight, he grabbed Bokuto’s arm, leaning forward to pin them on either side of his head. 

“No touching,” Akaashi forced out, voice strained. “I want you to come just like this.” Lacing their fingers together, he leaned down, capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss. Stretched out on top of him like this Bokuto’s dick was trapped in between them. Every movement, every hitch of his hips was bringing him closer to the edge. Strokes becoming erratic, Akaashi’s hands tightened around his own. “Fuck, Kou-” He didn’t even finish saying his name and Bokuto was coming. Breath catching in his throat, he spilled all over his stomach, vision going fuzzy around the edges. Caught up in the moment, he almost missed it when Akaashi stiffened above him, head dropping against his shoulder as he panted out his own release. 

They stayed like that, clinging to each other for a few minutes before Akaashi pulled back. Whining at the loss of contact, Akaashi murmured a few assurances before getting up. The fear that he was being dismissed was starting to creep in and just like that he was back. Kneeling beside him, Bokuto caught sight of the washcloth as Akaashi started to tenderly wipe him down. Exhaustion hit him out of nowhere and his eyes were impossible to keep open. Gentle hands moved him around as the blanket was pulled out from under him. Strands of hair were being swept out of his face and the last thing he felt as he drifted off was lips brushing against his forehead.

* * *

 

Groggily rubbing at his face, Bokuto blinked a couple of times to try and get the sleep from his eyes. He was curled up against Akaashi’s side, securely tucked under his arm and head resting against his chest. Should he leave before Akaashi woke up? Had he even wanted him to stay the night? Having fallen asleep almost immediately after he’d came, so he’d had no say in the matter. Still if this was his only opportunity to enjoy this intimacy with Akaashi then he could suffer a little embarrassment. Besides which he was so comfortable and warm that he couldn’t make himself move. Snuggling closer, he let out a sigh as his muscles went loose and he let himself drift back off to sleep. 

The second time he woke it was to an empty bed. Disappointment came hard and fast but it didn’t stop him from reaching out on the off chance that Akaashi had just rolled out of bed. Unsurprisingly that wasn’t the case. Sitting up he searched around for his boxers, semi sure that he’d still had them on when they made it to the main room last night. Catching sight of them peeking out from under the table, he gathered the blankets around his waist and shuffled over on his knees. Slipping them on he noticed the bruises on the inside of his thigh and took a second to just run his fingers over them. Shaking his head he was casting around for the rest of his clothes when Akaashi walked back into the room wearing Bokuto’s shirt from the night before and balancing a few plates in his arms.

“Good morning,” Akaashi said, voice pitched low as he passed right by him, arranging the plates on the table. As soon as his hands were free he ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, dipping slightly to drop a kiss on his temple. As he walked away, Bokuto took a minute to admire his long legs. 

“Uh morning?” Momentarily vanishing around the corner again, he was back sporting two mugs. 

“Coffee? I wasn’t sure how you liked it. So one’s black and the other has milk and sugar,” he commented, adding them to the table before gracefully dropping to his knees. When he turned towards Bokuto expectantly, his brain decided to finally do something useful and came to the conclusion that he was being expected to join him for breakfast. Straightening, he closed the small gap until he was sitting by the table, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I’ll take the milk and sugar if you don’t mind?” he asked, hand hovering over the mug expectantly. 

“Go ahead, I usually take it black,” Akaashi commented, a small smile on his face at getting it right. Taking a large gulp, burning his tongue in the process, Bokuto wracked his brains for anything to say. Last night had been amazing. Everything about Akaashi was amazing and if he had half a chance he wanted to learn even more about him. The events of the morning so far had hope rising in his chest that this might not just be a one night stand. Between the breakfast and the kisses on the forehead. If he wanted to know for definite he just had to go for it. 

“So last night-” 

“When we got-” They both started at the same time and immediately stopped. Bokuto let out an awkward chuckle, shifting into a more comfortable position as he waved a hand for Akaashi to go first. 

“No no, guests first,” Akaashi insisted, leaning forward as if anxious to catch every word. 

“Okay right. Yes. So when we got here last night, well-” It shouldn’t be so hard to get the words out. In the weeks since they’d first met he never felt as if he was being judged. Even when he was dumb enough to get a vibrator stuck up his ass. “Last night your futon was already made up when we got here.” The words spilled out of him and he immediately felt better. 

“Was… that an issue?” Confusion was written all over his face as he turned the words over in his head, obviously not understanding. Now that the thought was out there and floating between them he couldn’t help but feel a little silly. 

“Last night when we got here the futon was already made up. I thought you’re plan had just been to bring someone home.” Really he should just stop talking, it was sounding more and more ridiculous and he had no clue how to read the expression on Akaashi’s face. Yet he kept going. “Not me that is. I know I didn’t have any right to be but I was jealous because I like you a lot.” Feeling as if he’d just unloaded, his stomach decided to remind him that he hadn’t eaten in hours. Snagging a piece of bacon he munched away at it. 

“I was optimistic,” Akaashi said slowly, clearly mulling over his words. “It wasn’t my intent to bring anyone home, unless it was you.” Heart leaping into his throat, Bokuto dropped the bacon onto his plate, fingers drumming against his leg in an impatient rhythm. “However I was under the impression that you were with Kuroo.” Laughter burst out of him before he could stop it. 

“Kuroo?! He’s just my best friend!” 

“That’s clear now but before I was unsure. Kenma kindly neglected to inform me that they were a couple.” Which suddenly put a few of Kenma’s comments into perspective. 

“I thought I was being really obvious too,” Bokuto pointed out. At this point he knew his face was red but they’d already started talking about it so he might as well put all his cards on the table. 

“I didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Do you regret it?” The question caught him off guard. Akaashi picked at the melon bread in front of him, small morsels littering his plate as he made no move to actually eat them. 

“I’ve never came so hard in my life,” he blurted out, immediately wanting to smack himself on the head. “I mean I don’t regret it. Do you?” His heart was rabbiting in his chest, terrified of the possibility he’d say yes. 

“Of course not,” Akaashi said and there was that smile again that did strange things to his insides. Stalling for time and to hide the grin that refused to stay off his face, he took a sip of his coffee. “In fact I very much hoped that we’d be doing it again.” Choking, he let the cup fall back onto the table, using the blanket to clean up the few drops that had spilled over. 

“I’ll have you know I don’t put out on the first date.” It seemed ridiculous to say considering he was sitting there in his boxers after being thoroughly fucked last night. Hell he was getting hard again just thinking about it. The way Akaashi was looking at him was definitely factoring into that as well. 

“Then it’s a good thing I wasn’t planning on taking you on a date until tonight then wasn’t it?” So not just a one night stand then. Feeling bold he pushed back from the table, spreading his legs as he let the blanket fall down from his shoulders, showing off the marks that had been left the previous night. Akaashi’s eyes darkened and he looked as if he was wanted to devour him. Fuck if Bokuto wasn’t about to let him. 

“Definitely a good thing. But try not to leave any marks,okay? I have a date tonight.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg I can't believe its done. Finished. Finite. Uh sorry it took so long? I knew where I wanted it to go but smut is Hard to write. Hopefully it was worth the wait? 
> 
> Anywayyyy I'm doing NaNo again this year! So if you have prompts/requests etc please hit my up on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This NaNo thing is totally working out! I can't believe I'm finally posting a chapter for this!! I'm so excited!
> 
> If you have any prompts/pairings just want to yell about our boys hit me up on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
